1. Field
The present disclosure relates to 3-D imaging and viewing, and more particularly, to systems and methods for generating data to be used to project images that appear to be three-dimensional (3-D).
2. Description of the Related Art
Viewing content that appears to be in three-dimensions in increasingly desirable to consumers and is beneficial for other applications including but not limited to medical, military, and industrial. Accordingly, what is useful are projectors or other systems for projecting images that appear to be in 3-D. Likewise, what is needed are methods for capturing images of an object and producing data for driving these 3-D projectors.